


A toy and a dept - How it all began - Kapitel 1-8

by HappyCamperSunny



Series: SuS- Translations [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chronic Illness, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Language, Family Feels, First Kiss, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, No Sex, Non-con but NO RAPE, Russian Mafia, Threats of Violence, awesome big brother, big bad mafiosi, non-consensual use of sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamperSunny/pseuds/HappyCamperSunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When accountant Gerald Haber decides to embezzle money from one of his clients, he couldn't have fathomed the consequences. The dangerous mafioso, Lev Tregubov, demands reimbursement and a toy for his troubles: his son Alexander. But, will he always remain a toy? Or will the kitten tame the lion eventually? Warnings: MxM, BDSM in later chapters, depictions of violence"</p><p>Summary of this part of the story: how Alex ended up in Lev's grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spielgeld und Spielzeug - Kapitel 1-8](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101741) by sunny blond angel (HappyCamperSunny). 



> Hi :) 
> 
> This is the translation of the first eight chapters of "Spielgeld und Spielzeug". Chapter one of the translation contains the the original chapters 1-4 and chapter 2 contains 5-8.  
> As you see, this translation is another gift for the wonderful Amelita. But, it is just as much a present for all the wonderful people who expressed their interest in reading more about Lev and Alex. 
> 
> If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please feel free to point them out :) English is not my mother-tongue and while I try my best to find all of my mistakes I don't doubt that I miss some of them. 
> 
> Note: the Abitur is the qualification for University in Germany and usually gained at 18 or 19 and 12 or 13 years of school, depending on the federal state. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm the author of this story. The characters are mine, as is the universe created within this "book". Should you want to use my characters or their universe, please let me know. If someone copies or translates my works without permission, I'll send Lev, Andrej and all of my other big bad mafiosi after them. You have been warned.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story and encouraging me to continue to translate it.  
> Enjoy :)

„Alex, rise and shine!“  
„Hmmmmm….five minutes….“ came the muffled answer from a heap of pillows and bedding.

  
Gerald Haber couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him- his son was seventeen already and his sleeping habits still hadn’t changed.  
When Alexander had been younger, it had even been difficult to find him amidst the chaos of blankets, pillows and the tangled bed-sheet. While finding his son wasn’t a problem anymore, his chaotic sleeping habits still remained adorable to him.  
His smile widened- adorable- using this word or any of its synonyms around Alex was risky at best. He had been called variations of it for years before his final growth spurt and still despised them with a vengeance.  
Without further ado, Gerald Haber grabbed the blanket and took it with him to the living-room, where a steaming cup of coffee was waiting for Alex.  
Five minutes! He wouldn’t play this game a sixth time this morning!

Alexander groaned. Why?!  
Why did he have to get up this early on a saturday? His father was a sadist, that much was clear.  
Who in their right mind would mention the fact that they were moving two days before the moving van was booked?  
With a last tortured sigh, Alexander fought his way out of his heap of blankets and dragged himself to the living room.

„Good Morning, Alex!“ was called out happily as soon as he entered.  
The sweet sound of his little sister’s voice raised his mood immediately. She held her arms out for a hug from behind the breakfeast table and her sunny smile lit up the room. This morning, her arms were only raised half-way and Alex quickly hid the worried frown that tried to crawl on his face.

Elisa didn’t like it when Daddy and Alex worried about her.  
Just after her third birthday she had been diagnosed with chronic rheumatism, which had been affecting her ever since. There were days when she couldn’t dress alone, because moving her arms and legs was so painful. And there were days when she could go out with her friends and play: she LOVED those days!  
Sometimes, seeing her brother and father suffer along with her, made her sad.  
Sometimes, she had a guilty conscience for being sick: Daddy worked so much to pay the medical bills and Alex stayed home with her instead of going to a real university, like the ones she had seen on TV. He studied at a distance university.  
Alex said that he liked it, but Elisa thought that he would like a „real“ uni better. Her brother was so smart!  
He had gone to school a year early and skipped two classes in secondary school. She was so proud of him! Neither Daddy nor Alex wanted to hear anything about her guilty conscience .  
Daddy just smiled, gave her a kiss and told her how much he loved her when she told him that he worked too hard. And Alex hugged her and said that going to uni wasn’t important to him and that he loved her so much that staying with her was way more fun.  
Did they really believe Elisa didn’t notice her Daddy’s worry lines or the tension around Alex mouth when they thought she didn’t watch them?

Alex hugged his sister delicately: she was so frail again… But this smile, this bright gorgeous smile lit up his whole world and made all worries disappear.  
It was worth each and every one of his sacrifices.  
Gerald Haber smiled at his children. His smile didn’t manage to chase the look of perpetual worry out of his eyes anymore.  
Not since the fateful day five years ago which had changed their lives forever.

When Elisa had been two years old, his wife Rebecca had died of leukemia. Elisa didn’t even remember her anymore, but Alex had suffered greatly, just as he had.  
Ever since then, he had only lived for his children and done everything within his power to give them the life they deserved. They shouldn’t have to miss anything.  
Three years ago, their life changed yet again.  
Elisa’s chronic ailment had become more and more of a financial strain, adding to the emotional strain of it all. While his fees as a self-employed accountant made them middle-class before, their savings were dwindling rapidly.  
Their insurance didn’t cover any supplemental treatments apart from the basic medication his daughter needed and he wanted to give her all the help he could find. Their financial situation escalated quickly and he found himself thinking about siphoning money from his clients more and more.  
He was desperate.  
Still, he couldn’t do it. His clients were honest, hardworking people who didn’t deserve to be scammed.

Then, the day came. There was this one client…  
This one time, when the bills were piling up and he didn’t now how to feed his children anymore.  
He clenched his hand underneath the table: he should have let the opportunity pass.

The client had returned, satisfied with his work and he had done it again. He couldn’t resist.  
Besides- no one could become this rich in a completely honest way. That’s what he told himself at least.  
On monday, his client had called his office and asked for an appointment; he wanted to talk about unclear points in his files.  
In this moment, Gerald knew that he had to get his family and leave. As quickly as possible.

He was dealing with a powerful man and his instinct told him his client knew exactly what he had done.

* * *

 

„Do you have the address, Ilja?“ a tall blonde man asked a heavily built brunet.  
A deep voice answered immediately „Da.“  
„Very well. Then we will pay Mr. Haber a visit tonight.“ The blonde smirked „I’ll inform the Boss. He insisted to meet Mr. Haber in person.“

  
Ilja gave a bark of a laugh before he left the room, while the other man- Andrej- turned to climb the stairs. He stopped in front of a heavy oak door and knocked two times.  
„Da.“ came the muffled reply.  
Andrej entered the room and closed the door behind him. „We have the address, Boss.“  
The man behind the desk reached out for the note, which was instantly handed to him.  
A short glance and the man gave a mirthless laugh: „He didn’t even move a hundred miles away. That’s what he calls hiding?“  
Andrej just shrugged.  
Another knock on the door.

Andrej’s boss reacted promptly „Come in.“  
„Ah, Luca. Do you have the photos?“  
The new arrival nodded and opened a manila envelope. He pulled out three sheets of photo paper and handed them over.  
Each displayed multiple photos, obviously taken without the objects noticing.

Luca, who had been in charge of the photos, gestured for the first sheet.  
„Gerald Haber, 42, the rat who embezzled the 400 thousand. As you know, Boss, he is an accountant. His wife, Rebecca, née Reinhardt, died five years ago. Leukemia.“  
The man behind the desk nodded.

„Elisa Sophie Haber“, Luca continued while pointing at the photos of a dainty brunet girl.  
„She is seven years old and afflicted with chronic rheumatism. She is at home most of the time and usually looked after by her brother.“  
Another nod from the boss.

„Alexander Haber.“ Luca turned towards the photos of a ash blond teenager.  
„Seventeen. He studies European Studies at a distance university and passed his Abitur at sixteen. Apparently, the boy’s some kind of genius. He’s usually at home with his sister.“

Luca and Andrej waited while their boss calmly studied the photos.  
„Andrej“, dark eyes finally left the photo paper, „what do we usually do with thiefs?“  
The blonde inclined his head „We find them, get our money back and kill them.“  
The boss sighed: „He doesn’t have it anymore, Andrej. He spent it on his daughter. Beautiful child.“  
„We could kill him and let the boy pay us back“, Luca suggested.

„Tze, Luca. Then we could just kill them all right now“ chided the dark-haired boss.  
Silence filled the room.  
Luca and Andrej waited for Tregubov to decide the course of action.  
One last time, Tregubov studied the papers before sliding one of them over to his subordinates.  
As soon as they saw which one he chose, they knew what their boss planned to do.

* * *

 

„Finally! We’re done!“ Alex wiped the sweat from his brow.  
Four hours and they were finally done with hauling removal crates from the van to their assigned rooms.

Elisa was still pouting in the living room because she hadn’t been allowed to help.  
Alex smiled when he found his family snuggling on the couch. His Dad had been tense the last few weeks but whatever had put a strain on him seemed to be resolved now.

He quickly unboxed a few mugs and went on a hunt for the electric kettle. The packet of tea had already been put on the kitchen counter, as he had already known in the morning how badly they all would need their usual cup of tea this afternoon.  
Ten minutes later, he returned to the living room with two steaming mugs of fruit tea, where his sister seemed to be busy falling asleep in their father’s arms.  
It really had been a long day.  
After watching the scene fondly, he called attention to himself. „Tea.“  
Elisa opened her eyes and beamed at him and wiggled her nose, trying to guess the smell. „Cherry and currant?“  
„Exactly, princess“, he smiled and handed over the mugs.

Just when Alex fished the teabag out of his own mug, he heard a ‚click‘. It sounded as if a key had been turned in a lock.  
He shook his head: it had been a long, exhausting day.

* * *

 

 

 

Tiredly, Alex scuffled back to the living room and - was rooted to the spot.

„Come in, Alexander and take a seat.“  
The voice belonged to a stranger, a dark-haired man with a noticeable accent.  
Alex obeyed. He didn’t know what else to do.

His dad sat rigidly on the couch, clutching Elisa to his chest.  
Silently, he took a seat next to his sister and put his mug down on the table.

The stranger addressed his father with a jovial smile „Gerald, won’t you introduce us?“  
Gerald Haber coughed slightly and clenched his hand nervously, before finally raising his voice. He spoke so quickly that he floundered multiple times.  
„Alex, Elisa … these men… they are… they are business partners…clients. Mr. Tregubov and..“, he trailed of, helplessly looking at the two giants he obviously didn’t know.  
„Ilja and Luca“ Tregubov interjected. „I’m sure you know why we decided to pay you a visit, don’t you, Gerald?“  
Alex gaze never left his father- he was huddled over his sister and watched Tregubov like a rabbit would a snake.  
„I… Yes, I think so“, he wheezed.

„I… I’m…I’m sorry, Mr. Tregubov, Sir. I swear, I didn’t want to… I didn’t.. but my daughter…“ Gerald wrung his hands helplessly.  
„Tze, tze. Why are we visiting you, Gerald? Explain it to your children, da?“  
Gerald Haber nodded frantically and wet his dry lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. „I…Oh God, children… I’m so sorry! I… There’s so much money, everyday. At work. I never- never!- took anything. I never scammed my clients. But…B- … Two months ago…there were so many bills. So many“-  
He swallowed convulsively.

„Continue, Gerald.“ Tregubov gave the frantic man a cold smile.  
Panicking, he turned to his son and looked at him beseechingly.

„You stole from him, didn’t you?“ The question was out of Alex mouth before his father could start talking again.  
A shaky nod.  
Alex closed his eyes. _Shit._

„How much?“  
His father looked down, his eyes glued to the floor. No answer.  
„HOW MUCH?“ Alex caught himself before his voice could really rise to a shout. He didn't need to scare Elisa any more and went for a furious whisper instead.  
„Damn it, dad! There are strangers in our house, who you apparently embezzled money from! How much do you owe them?“  
„400 thousand.“  
„What?“  
„400 thousand.“

„Daddy?“, all eyes wandered to the little girl on Gerald’s lap.  
„Did you steal because of my bills?“

That was the final straw.  
Gerald Haber broke down in wrecking sobs.  
Alex desperately tried to come up with something he could say, yet didn’t find anything.

„Princess“, immediately, everybody’s attention turned to Tregubov. Everybody’s, apart from Ilja’s and Luca’s who continued to ignore their surroundings stoically.  
„Your daddy would do anything for you. But, princess, it’s not your fault. You didn’t tell your daddy to steal my money, hm?“  
There was a warm smile on the man’s lips that didn’t reach his eyes.  
„No, I didn’t“, whispered Elisa. „Is daddy in trouble, Mr. Tre—uhm..?“  
A barking laugh „Tregubov, princess.“  
The man gave Alex a meaningful look: „I think it’s past bedtime for little princesses.“  
Instantly, Elisa latched onto her father „No! I don’t want to!“ Another mirthless laugh followed.  
„Princess, Alex can put you to bed or Ilja will.“  
A quick glance at the sinister giants was enough- Elisa kissed her fathers cheek and turned to her brother instead.

Alex grabbed his sister as fast as he could and was already half up the stairs, when Tregubov’s voice reached him again „Alexander, your cell phone.“ The stranger pointed to the coffee table.  
Alex sighed, but climbed down the stairs again to pull his phone out of his pocket and put it down on the table.  
Just when he turned towards the stairs, Tregubov addressed him again: „Be back in ten minutes, Alexander. Understood?“  
Alex nodded and finally went to climb the stairs anew.

* * *

 

 

„Mr. Tregubov“, Haber’s voice trembled, „Please, do what you want with me, but… But _please_ leave my children out of this. _I_ stole from you, not them. I beg you“-  
The dark-haired man didn’t even pay attention to the begging „Luca? What do we do with thiefs?“  
A grin answered him.  
„We kill them, after they returned the money to us.“  
„I…I don’t have it anymore…“ Gerald shook violently.  
Another jovial smile spread on Tregubov’s lips „I know, Gerald.“  
Gerald swallowed convulsively „And what- what will happen now, Mr. Tregubov?“ His voice was low and airy.  
„Hmmm…what do we do?“

For a moment, Tregubov pretended to think about the question before fixing his gaze on the shaking man: „Let’s be honest, Gerald. You don’t have anything besides your children and more debts than you will ever be able to pay.“  
Gerald closed his eyes- this didn’t bode well for him.  
The Russian continued without pause: „Deluding myself that you will ever be able to pay me back in money would be foolish. Wouldn’t it, Gerald?“ A weak nod.  
„So, we will have to settle this debt in a different way.“ A cold smile spread over Tregubov's lips.

Geralds eyes widened with realization-  
NO! NO, this couldn’t be-  
_‚You don’t have anything besides your children and more debts than you will ever be able to pay‘_ the man’s words echoed in his head.  
NO!  
„No! Don’t take my children! Anything but that!“  
Haber desperately wrung his hands.  
„Please, please, kill me! Do what you want, but don’t“-

An emotionless, businesslike voice interrupted him sharply „The boy will come with me. I’m no brute, he may stay until tomorrow morning. He’ll be collected at 11 a.m..“  
„What are you going to do to him?“ came the broken whisper from Gerald.  
Tregubov fixed him with his gaze „I accept a pretty toy in exchange for stolen money.“ The way the word ‚toy‘ rolled over the man’s tongue was a clear indication as to how he meant it.  
„NO!“ Gerald was close to shouting. „NO! You CAN’T do that! I’ll go to the police! I’ll CALL THEM RIGHT NOW!“

The accountant grabbed his son’s cell phone, however, before he could pick it up two strong arms forced him back on the couch.  
Tregubov’s expression turned serious „Gerald, make no mistake.  
If you die, no one will be there to take care of your girl. She will end up in foster care or an asylum. And Alexander will end up with me no matter what.  
I have the means to ensure it.“  
The horror of the situation finally dawned on Gerald.  
He fought for breath and begged, pleaded for his son to be allowed to stay.  
Said son returned to the living room to find his father in despair, being held down by one of the giants.

What had happened?

* * *

 

 

 

„Dad? What“-  
„No, _please_ no! Please, I’ll do whatever you want!“ His father was completely histerical.  
What was going on?

„Alexander“, the voice of their visitor had changed to a commanding tone, forcing Alexander to focus on him instead of his father.  
„You will pack you bags tonight. You will move tomorrow.“

A gasp and Alex started to prostest „I only just moved!“  
Trying to understand the situation, he looked at his father.  
Gerald Haber was as white as a sheet and stared at the floor stoically. No help there.

„And Elisa and D- father?“  
Tregubov smiled a cold smile. „Explain it to him, Gerald.“  
His father finally looked up again. „No, please, Mr. Tregubov. Sir. Please, I“-

„Gerald“, a dark undertone entered into the Russian’s voice, „What did I just tell you? Explain it to him.“  
The hands on Gerald’s shoulders pushed him further into the sofa. He had no choice.  
„Alexander, I…“ He squeezed his eyes shut and drew a deep breath. Then, he looked at his son again. „I screwed up, badly. I can’t pay him back, Alex.  
Elisa’s treatments- you know how it is. Mr. Tregubov wants his money and…and I don’t have anything but…but the two of you.  
He want you as…to…to settle the debt.“

Alexander choked on air, coughed fitfully and turned to Tregobov.  
His eyes were wide in shock.  
„What do you want with me? Do you want me to work for you? What do you want me to do? I can’t leave Elisa behind!“

A barking laugh „So many questions. Your father will find someone to take care of Elisa when she can’t go to school. And you- well, I will accept a toy to settle a debt.“  
Toy?

Alex gasped: just how did this guy mean that word?  
What did he plan to do with him?

„Toy? For what? For whom? I’m not an object!“, slowly but surely, outrage overpowered his fear.  
His dad might be thief but who did this man think he was?  
Did he really think he could just come into their lives and grab him?  
Take him away from his family?  
The arrogant laugh that answered him tipped him over. He exploded.

He marched over to the front door, yanked it open and shouted „GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!“  
Nobody moved.  
His father didn’t dare to move a muscle, the two giants pretended he wasn’t there and Tregubov- Tregubov laughed!

„Don’t make me mad, boy. Come back and sit down.“  
„No. You are leaving, NOW!“ Heavens, he was livid.  
A minuscule frown and Tregubov fixed him with a penetrating gaze.  
For the first time, he noticed that his eyes ware dark, somewhere between brown and black. Quickly, he blinked to unlock the eye contact.  
He _wouldn’t_ obey this man.

„Alexander, you will come back this second and sit down.“  
This voice broke no argument, however, Alex body froze up with fury. He couldn’t move.  
Who the hell did this asshole think he was?

The „asshole“ crossed the room with a few quick steps.  
Before Alex could react, big, strong hands grabbed his upper arms, hoisted him up and unceremoniously dumped him on the couch.  
„Luca“, the man’s voice was completely calm again, „close the door. There’s a draft.“

„Alexander“, there was an acute threat in the Russians serene expression, „You will stand on the sidewalk at eleven a.m. tomorrow morning, bags packed and will be collected without a fuss. Should you not be there, Luca here will kill your father, your sister will end in an asylum and you will still end up with me. Be smart and take the easy way, boy.“  
Alexander could only stare at the man.  
„Who are you? What kind of people are you? How can you“-  
Tregubov just ignored him and walked towards the front door.  
„I’ll see you tomorrow, Sascha. Make sure to be on time.“

The men left and left Alex and his father frozen up and miserable.

„Alexander, I…“ Gerald Haber chocked „I’m so sorry. I couldn’t…I didn’t know what else to do. I…“  
„I know, dad. I understand.“  
Alex voice trembled „God, how are we going to explain this to Elisa?“

„Elisa?“ he gave his son an incredulous look, which was soon replaced by fury. „Alexander, this man wants you as a toy! Do you even know what that means?!   
He will“- His father wrung his hands, desperately searching for words.  
„Tregubov is into… he wants you to... he is gay.“

A shocked gasp escaped Alex lips: _no_.  
He had known that his situation was bad but... this was even worse than he thought.

* * *

After wandering from one end of his bed to the other again, Alex gave up.  
Sighing, he looked over to his alarm clock. Five forty.  
_Awesome._  
He decided to give up on sleep and dragged himself to the shower. His whole body ached.  
Usually, the water helped him to wake up, but now it didn't even manage to relax his muscles. He had been awake the whole night after sitting in the living room with his dad for hours in complete silence.  
He mustn’t allow himself to think about leaving his family in a mere five hours, very likely forever.  
And his sister didn’t even know it yet.

After reluctantly lounging on his bed for another two hours he grabbed his bag and started to pack the items most important to him.  
His clothes, the storybook his mom had read to him as a child, family photos. There wasn’t much that truly mattered to him, besides his family.  
For the first time he was glad he didn’t have any friends who could wonder about his disappearance.  
Always being three years younger and on top of the class never made him popular in school…

After brushing this teeth in the bathroom, he paused and gave himself a one over in the bathroom mirror.  
Why did this man want him?  
Sure, his ash blond hair and blue eyes might be an appealing combination, however, he was fairly mediocre apart from that.  
He was fit, but not really muscular and his height matched the average of the population. His skin had a slight golden hue thanks to his mother who had been half-Greek and his lashes were thick and slightly curved.  
For the most part, he was average, mediocre. Why did this man want him, then?

With a sigh, he pulled a shirt over his head and trudged down to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.  
How was he supposed to live through this day…

At eight o'clock, he heard fast steps upstairs.  
His sister seemed to have a good day and skipped down the stairs. As soon as she noticed him, she beamed at him „Alex!“  
„Good morning, princess!“, he answered as happily as he could and pulled her into a tight hug.  
She frowned: what was wrong with her brother?

„Alex, what’s wrong?“, Elisa put the flat of her hand against his forehead, „Are you sick? You don’t look so good.“  
Alex stopped a bitter laugh; perhaps she should try telling that to Tregubov.

„Princess, I need to tell you something.“  
He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap „Do you remember the man who was here last night?“  
She nodded and he took a deep, calming breath.  
„You heard that daddy stole money from him. A lot of money, right?“ Another nod.  
„He wants his money back, but we can’t pay him. As a compromise, he asked if I could work for him instead. He wants me to start today.“  
Elisa gave a bright smile: „So you’ll work for him and the man won’t be mad anymore? Isn’t that a good thing, Alex?“  
When he opened his mouth again, his voice was weak. „Elisa, I have to move to his house. I can’t live here anymore.“

A tremble started in his little sister’s lower lip.  
„BUT“, Alex added quickly, „I’ll come and visit you a lot. I promise!“  
Elisa sniffeled „Really, Alex? Promise?“  
„Promise, princess.“  
Hopefully, he wasn’t lying.

He put her down on the couch and started making breakfast, when his sister addressed him again: „What kind of work does the man want you to do, Alex?“ _Great._  
‚Get yourself together, man. Say something!‘ he chided himself internally.  
He could hardly tell his sister the truth..  
„Uhm“, he bit his lip in thought, „He wants me to be a housekeeper. Yes. That’s what he wants me to do.“  
As if his sister would believe that….

* * *

 

 

Thankfully she did.  
Towards half past ten, Alex was a mess.  
He didn’t know what he wanted more: for the torturous time of waiting to pass or to stop the time forever.  
He paced in the living room while his father sat in the dining room, a resigned expression on his face and Elisa lay on the couch, confusedly looking from one to the other.

A quarter to eleven.  
Alex contemplated leaving early, instead he hugged his sister and father as hard as he could.

Five to eleven.  
He couldn’t stand it any longer, so he said his last good byes and left the house.  
The fresh air helped him to get his thoughts in some semblance of order, at least. While being angry at his father for putting him in this situation sounded logical, he couldn't hold on to his anger for long.   
His father hadn’t seen any other option.

One minute to eleven: an inconspicuous mid-range car drove up the street and stopped in front of him.  
The rear car door was pushed open from inside the vehicle and revealed a stranger in a suit.  
„Alexander?“ the man’s accent was very similar to Tregubov’s. Alex nodded-  
„Mr. Tregubov asked me to collect you. Get in. Ilja, his bag.“ Immediately, the giant from the other night opened the driver’s door and packed Alex’s bag in the car trunk.

With a last look over his shoulder, back at the house, Alex got in the car.  
His stomach was in knots…  
When the door closed behind him, he knew there was no way back.

Fastening his safety belt was an effort and he slumped into his seat. It felt as if several tons of weight pressed him into the upholstery.  
Trying to pull himself together, he turned towards the man seated next to him „Uhm… Good morning.“  
The man merely looked at him dispassionately, yet not unkind. „Good morning, Alexander. My name is Andrej. Unfortunately, Mr. Tregubov is tied up with business matters and is unable to collect you himself.“  
As if he had hoped to meet Tregubov again this morning…

Alex gave a short nod and looked out of the window, when the car started.  
Suddenly, Andrej leaned over and grabbed his arm. „Hey! What“-  
His eyes drooped before he had a chance to finish his protest.

„Is he asleep?“ asked Ilja in Russian from the driver’s seat.  
Andrej looked the boy over for a second to make sure he was in a comfortable position „Da.“

Alexander didn’t look as if he had gotten much sleep the previous night. The poor boy had probably been unable to close his eyes even for a minute.  
A minuscule smile played over Andrej’s lips: his boss really did choose a pretty toy.


	2. Edict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in the Lion's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, bookmarking, subscribing and leaving kudos!  
> I'm so very grateful for all your wonderful support and encouragement. I hope you will enjoy this "new" translation- it's so strange to translate something and call it new, although I've originally written it in 2011 :D 
> 
> As always, please let me know if you find grammar or spelling mistakes or dict.cc failed to provide me with the most fitting translation for a word. I'm always glad to learn more :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The universe and characters within this story/book are mine. Use them without asking me first and I'll send Lev, Andrej and their whole "family" after you! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Eventually, Alex body tried to rouse him from sleep.  
He was huddled into a warm, soft blanket, which smelled as if it had come fresh from a wash. Some kind of flowery scent…  
Wait! Flowery scent?! Where the hell was he?! 

He struggeled to open his eyes but his lids felt as heavy as lead.  
He didn’t stand a chance against this weight, there was no way to pry his eyes open to even get a peek at his surroundings.  
Perhaps he should sleep until his eyes would open on their own again.  
Yes, that was an excellent idea…the blanket was so soft…

* * *

 

Towards 2 p.m. Tregubov entered his home and was greeted with a curt nod by a waiting Andrej.  
„Is the boy here?“ he asked in Russian.  
The other only nodded his head towards the upper story. „In the guest room, as You wished.“  
„Excellent.“

Tregubov doffed his coat and ascended the stairs to the first floor.  
Purposefully, he entered the guest room and made his way over to the bed. The blonde was deep asleep, bundled up in the blankets, he noticed with a chuckle.  
Would the boy show the same behaviour in his bed? Or would he stay on his side and sleep like a log?

dThe intense blue eyes were closed, the hair mussed up and he was sprawled crosswise across the bed.  
His t-shirt was rucked up and exposed his stomach. Hm…no visible muscle, no fat, just a slim, flat belly.  
Tregubov smiled: he really was adorable in his sleep. So innocent…

After watching him a few minutes longer, Tregubov retreated to the wardrobe and grabbed the duffel bag Sascha had brought.  
He sat down and examined its contents. Family photos, a slight smile appeared on his lips and he continued his search.  
A storybook? Hm, interesting.  
Then he continued to the nightstand where he decided to confiscate the boy’s cell phone for the time being. Better safe than sorry…  
He left the room with a few clothes he considered inappropriate and continued to dispose of them in the kitchen bin.

In another three hours, Alexander should have finally slept off the sedative.

* * *

 

The setting sun cast its last golden light into a bright pleasantly furnished room, when Alex finally managed to open his eyes.  
He stretched with a jawn: he felt as if he had slept for years… Wait! Where was he anyway?  
Not at home, not even in their new house. Something seemed to push at his mind, some piece of information that desperately demanded his attention…  
He blinked a few times while recalling the day’s previous events in his mind: he had waited in front of their house in the morning and got on a car and-

He had to be in Tregubov’s house!

Panicking, he looked around.  
The house was absolutely silent and the man wasn’t around. At least he wasn’t in the room. 

Sighing, Alex looked down his body and was happy to notice that he was still completely dressed apart form his shoes.  
Hesitantly, he stood and mussed up his hair, taking stock of the room. Was he even allowed to leave it or did he have to stay until someone came for him?  
And where were his shoes?  
The second question was easily answered, as he spied them under the nightstand.  
The first, however, would have to be addressed in a far more risky way: he’d just have to try and leave the room and look for the reaction he received.  
By the way…where was his cell? Not in his pocket, that much was clear.  
A quick search revealed that it hadn’t got lost in the bedding either. Hm. Had they really taken it away?  
It wouldn’t be surprising if they had; he knew he couldn't be trusted to not try and call the police.  
A deep breath- it was time to have a look around the house...and hope for the best.

His short moment of insecurity passed and he found himself determinately walking towards one of three doors.  
He nearly ripped the door, just next to his nightstand, open to reaveal- a walk in closet. Oh.

Turning away, he closed the door again and advanced to second one opposite the bed: a bathroom.  
A pink bathroom.  
Apart from the rose colored tiles, the bathroom was as appealing as the room he had woken up in. A spacious shower, a corner bath tub and a vanity with two basins really didn’t leave anything to be desired. Well, they wouldn’t if he was at a hotel, at least. They could never provide him with the cozy chaos of his family bathroom...

Again, he closed the door.  
The last one had to be right or he would have to try and climb out the window….

It opened to a gallery which provided an excellent view of first floor.  
The whole house had an airy, open quality that he wouldn’t ever have expected from his captor. Someone seemed to be at work in the kitchen, as he caught glimpses of a shadow occasionally. His heart seemingly wanted to leap out of his throat, when he made the first step to climb down the stairs. 

Upon spotting Ilja and Andrej in the living room, he froze up.  
If they noticed him, they didn't give him any indication for doing so.  
Hesitantly, he took the last few steps, before reaching the parquet floor of the living room. Should he address them or just continue to the kitchen?  
Would it appear as if he was trying to escape, if he didn’t call attention to himself? 

Despite himself, he coughed slightly. Better don’t give them excuses to hassle his family.

„Ah, you’re awake?“ Andrej reacted first.  
He seemed to be the more talkative one of the two.  
Alex only nodded, before finding his voice again: „Uhm…may I go to the kitchen? I need something to drink, my throat is very dry.“ Somehow, he felt as if he needed an explanation. And curiosity about who was working in the kitchen wouldn’t be a good one, would it?  
A nod from Andrej and Alex was on his way.

The kitchen, as any other room he had seen up till now, was massive.  
The size of the room wasn’t what surprised him the most, though.  
It was the person puttering around in it, that really did.  
A black-haired woman in her forties was busy stirring a pot of soup, while pulling a drawer close by open with her foot. Her free hand shot out, she stooped down quickly and pulled a strange serving spoon littered with wholes out of it. This woman didn’t look like someone he would expect to be part of a mafia-household…

„Uhm“, Alex floundered, „Hi. Excuse me- we didn’t meet yet. I’m“-  
Startled, the woman turned around and met his slightly anxious eyes with vivid green ones, surrounded by light laughter lines. She immediately recovered from her surprise and smiled warmly at him „You must be Sascha, right? Mr. Tregubov told me he’d have a cohabitant from now on.“ 

Alex frowned „Sascha? Cohabitant?“ What the-  
A short laugh at the confused expression on his face followed, then he received his answer „I’m sorry. Sascha is a Russian pet name for Alexander.“  
„Pet name?“echoed Alex. Why did this woman address him with a pet name although they just met for the first time?  
After a short glance at the surprised expression on his face, she provided „That’s the name Mr. Tregubov gave me. Do you prefer another one?“

Tregubov called him that?  
He gave him pet names?  
And he had been convinced to be in a bad situation this morning… 

His vision went blurry and a shocked „Alexander!“ was the last thing he heard before blessed darkness enveloped him.

When he woke again, he was laying on one of the couches in the giant living room.

  
Dark eyes looked down at him with an amused expression, while a warm hand rumpled his hair.  
Wait- dark eyes? Tregubov! Immediately, Alex was wide awake.  
„What am I supposed to do with you, boy?“ the amusement in the deep voice matched the one in Tregubov’s eyes.  
„You learn how I call you and faint on the spot. Do I need to have a doctor on stand by, when I want to kiss you?“

Alex whole face went hot- kiss him?  
His reaction only brought him new laughter, which was only aggravated by the sudden rumbling of his stomach. 

Blonde eyebrows drew up: this laugh didn’t have much similarity to the barking sound from the night before. It sounded real, even warm in a way.  
As much as he resented the man laughing at him, he had to admit that he preferred this deep laugh to the fake one from the day before.  
Heavens, what was he even thinking about?

He must have been deep into thought, since he was honestly surprised when strong hands pulled him to his feet.  
„It’s time for dinner, Sascha.“

With this, the man passed him and disappeared into the direction of a sizable mahogany table.  
„My name is Alex“ he protested weakly. At this, Tregubov paused and leveled him with a serene, completely unaffected gaze.  
„Your name is whatever I chose to call you.“  
„No, my name is Alex.“ Answered the blonde, wondering wherever he found the courage to address the mafioso like this.Said mafioso remained rather calm in face of his lack of respect and pulled a chair out „Sit down.“  
Alex hesitated.

  
„Now.“ The dark voice had changed its tone to a low, dangerous rumble.  
The teen couldn’t help but follow the order.  
With a satisfied nod, Tregubov sat down opposite him and glared at him. Suddenly, Alex had the uncanny feeling that he knew exactly how a gazelle felt when faced with a lion.  
This was not good. He tried his best to stop his fingers from drumming on the table.

„Listen, Sascha“ Tregubov continued „You have two options.  
You can make this hard: you can object me, disobey and act like a unruly child. You are free to do that, if you want.  
Just know that our life together will be very unpleasant for you, if you choose this option.“ 

The dark eyes fixed him, forced eye contact until Alex couldn’t fight the impulse to lower his gaze any longer. An immediate order followed: „Look at me.“  
With an effort, Alex raised his gaze again, fighting the strong desire to lower it again.  
Unperturbed by his troubles, Tregubov carried on to his second option.

„Your second option, which I personally prefer, is this: be a good boy and do what I tell you.  
If you follow this simple rule, you won’t get in trouble and have a good live with me. Understood, Sascha?“

Alex throat closed up with panic „A good life? Do I have to stay here? Forever?“  
A businesslike, cold smile answered him „Da. Your father stole a substantial sum of money, Sascha. I could let you work to pay it of.  
I have friends who could find paying customers for you- but, we don’t want that, do we?“

A few seconds passed, while Tregubov let that information sink in. 

WHAT?

  
Alex heart started to race and he stumbled over his words, fighting to get them out „So- The choice is… prostitution or…this?“

„Smart boy“ the expression in the dark eyes was calculating, distanced.  
Tregubov was not joking. He’d hand him over to these ‚friends‘.

He took a deep, steadying breath. Focus.  
„So…I can choose between you or…uhm…?“ Tregubov observed him calmly, while he reeled.  
As if he had a choice- there was only one option for him!

Alex swallowed the knot of desperation and anger down and sighed. Someone up there had a strange sense of humor…  
„Sascha?“ the man raised an eyebrow at him. Was he really expected to answer verbally?  
The expression in the dark eyes hardened. He obviously was expected to answer.

„I“- Alex had to fight himself for every word. He had to get them out, it was the only option.  
„I’d..I’d like to stay here.“

A sharp nod and then he was gifted with one of these unmistakable real smiles. „Wise decision“, the mafioso turned towards the kitchen, „Lena, you can start serving.“  
Then he turned his attention to the teen again „And call me Lev. I prefer to be called by my first name at home.“  
Alex’ hand clenched in his lap; he was on first name basis with a mafioso. _Great._

The woman who he had already met in the kitchen entered the room with two bowls of soup, which she served immediately.  
He finally knew her name. She put the soup down and immediately turned to Alex: „Are you better now, Al“-  
She interrupted herself with a glance at Tregubov „Sascha?“  
„Call him Alex, Lena“, Trebubov interjected. „It’s enough for me to call him that“, he added.  
Alex nearly chocked on his breath, before he managed to look at the woman.

„Thanks“, he mumbled, „I’m fine.“ The woman beamed at him, however the worry was still clear in her eyes „I’m glad to hear that. I worried, you know.“  
That was Alex cue to scrutinize the tabletop: the affectionate care reminded him of his mom.  
„Lena.“  
Lena understood the hint and returned to her kitchen. 

„Sascha“, the boy was still staring at the tabletop. „Eat.“  
Trying to make him talk now wouldn’t be very effective.  
To his surprise, the boy obeyed immediately and started to eat.

After a few spoons of soup, the teen paused and gave him a coy look: „Thanks for my name.“  
Tregubov acknowledged him with a nod.

* * *

 

 After desert, Tregubov rose and moved to one of the sofas in the living room, while Alex remained on his chair in the dining room, unsure how to proceed.  
Was he allowed to go to his room now?  
Was he expected to follow him?

The answer came promptly: „Sascha, come here.“ came the calm instruction for m the man on the sofa.  
Lev.  
Alex fought down a grimace, he really had to get used to that…

Slowly, he made his way over to the living room and stopped in front of the couch. Was he supposed to sit down?  
And if so, where?  
On the leather couch opposite of Tregubov, the armchair or next to the man?

He looked on rather helplessly, under the scrutiny of Lev’s sharp eyes.

The teenager probably didn’t know how enticing he looked right now. Defenseless, cute- delicious.  
This very moment, Alex finally looked at the man before him- and froze.

He had definitely caught the wrong moment: he was under the gaze of a predator.  
A shiver went through his body and he instinctively took a step back. 

Tregubov regained control of himself immediately „Steady, Sascha. Sit down on the armchair“, he pointed to the leather arm chair behind the teenager.  
His boy sat down immediately.

„We should talk about your future here“ Lev began.  
Alex gave a weak nod, ne wasn’t able to give any more of a reaction.

This look made it very clear just how bad of a situation he was in. He felt like a rabbit or some other small prey animal tossed into the den of a dangerous predator, without the slightest hope of escape.

„Ultimately, it’s very easy“, Lev continued.  
„When I tell you something, you do it. When I forbid you from doing something, you don’t do it.  
I can be very kind to you, if you are good.  
And I can turn into your worst nightmare, if you don’t behave. Understood?“

Silence.

Alex managed a nod and Lev continued.

„You don’t lie to me. Always tell me the truth, even if you think I won’t like it. I forgive a lot, but no lies“ again, Alex found himself fixated by the mafioso’s penetrating gaze.  
„I will find out if you lie to me, Sascha.“  
Alex’ throat dried up: this wasn’t an empty threat. He had no doubt about Tregubov’s ability to detect lies.

„Good“, the dark haired man gave a nod, „Questions, Sascha?“  
„Uhm…“ Alex stuffed his hands into his pockets, where he clenched them nervously.  
„I made a promise to my sister… I… I said that I would visit her…. I promised.“  
He didn’t even dare to raise his head and only threw shy glances at Tregubov. Oh please, please- he couldn’t break his promise!  
A touch of smile appeared on the Russian's lips when he answered: „We can discuss it, if you are a good boy and got accustomed to this life a little better.  
Is there something else you’d like to ask?“

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat: once more, no negation, no affirmation; it all depended on his behavior yet again. If he was a good boy…oh the sound of that!  
A short flicker of defiance managed to show on his face, but disappeared as soon as it came under the stoic gaze he was immediately fixed with.  
This man didn’t need to get loud or angry to be threatening, a calm pointed glare was more than enough to send a chill down Alex’ spine.

„A…About my studies…may I continue or do I need to drop out?“  
„You only need to be present for exams, da?“  
Alex nodded, yet missed the minuscule softening in the man’s expression. „You may continue. I’ll send someone to bring your materials tomorrow. Do you need anything else?“  
„My laptop and a few books.“  
„Very well. Does your father know what you need?“  
Another nod, yes, his father knew what he needed for his studies.  
His eyes burned, as his thoughts turned towards his family. He missed them already.

„No more questions?“ asked Tregubov.  
Indecisive, Alex let his eyes rake over the floor, before he decided to ask what he really wanted to know. Or did he?  
He was sure that he knew that answer already, but just…didn’t want it to be true.

The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself: „What do you intend to do with me, Sir?“  
„Lev“, he was corrected immediately, „Do you really want to know, Sascha?“ Alex could only muster a nod, his mouth was as dry as the desert.  
Tregubov smiled- the kid was brave.

„You are my toy, Sascha“ Alex couldn’t miss the oddly tender note in his captor’s voice.  
„You are mine and I will do whatever I want with you. Would you like to know, what I want?“

He managed another nod.  
He had to hear it, all these assumptions didn’t help, he had to hear it from the man himself.

„You will entertain me, when I get home, Sascha.  
You will do what I tell you to do. Wear what I tell you to wear; live as I tell you to live.  
And, you will let me take you when- and wherever I decide.“ The dark voice was back to its calm, dispassionate tone.  
A slight tremble broke out from Alex hands and spread until he was shaking in his seat.

He wanted out. Out of his house, out of this nightmare - But he couldn’t.  
His family would have to suffer for it, if he left.

„Please don’t!“ It was a pathetic, stammering attempt at speaking and all he could manage at the moment.

Calm brown eyes scrutinized him sharply „Don’t be scared, Sascha. You will like it.“  
When the boy didn’t calm down, the sharp expression softened slightly „I won’t do anything tonight, I promise.“

Immediately, Alex pulled his gaze away from the floor: he was safe for tonight?  
„Really?“ he had to ask, to assure himself Tregubov meant what he said. The memory of the look Lev had given him before was enough to let the shivers start up again.  
Tregubov seemed to be the epitome of calm and collected, when he repeated „Sascha, I keep my promises. Always.“  
The calm Lev was projecting finally eased his anxiety and Alex accomplished a nod.

With a glance at a modern grandfather clock, the man rose from his sofa „It’s time to go to bed, Sascha. You must be tired.“  
As if on cue, Alex yawned. Yes, he was tired.  
Whatever the had injected him, still seemed to have an effect…  
To his horror, Tregubov also made his way towards the stairs and stopped, when he sat back down on his armchair.

„Come, Sascha.“ It was thrown over his shoulder, as if in an after-thought, but it was clearly an order.  
Alex fought down his anxiety and followed him-  
Tregubov intended to keep his promise, didn’t he? 

The man escorted him to his room and stopped in front of his door.  
With an insecure glance at the towering Russian, Alex put his right hand on the doorhandle.

However, before he could actually push it down and escape into his bedroom, one of those real, deep laughs stopped him in his tracks.  
„Won’t you wish me good night, boy?“ The amusement in the man’s voice only served to make him blush again and he turned around sharply to face him.

„Good night“, he muttered.  
„Lev.“ The other added dryly.  
Immediately, Alex nodded and repeated: „Good night, Lev.“ The only reply was a hint of a smile.

For the first time, Alex found time to really look at his captor.  
And for the first time, he really noticed how menacing he actually was!  
Tregubov - Lev, dammit! - easily towered over him, the man had to have at least seven inches on him!  
His calm demeanor perfectly distracted from his whole, threatening form: towering height, broad, muscular shoulders and a back like a swimmer-

Lev was far too close.  
A slight smile played around this lips, as he bowed down to his height.

„Good night, Sascha“ came the reply.  
Followed by a short, tender press of lips against his own. Alex didn’t even have time to react before the contact was gone again. 

Completely aghast, Alex wordlessly turned around again, opened the door and stumbled into his room, where he let himself tumble to the bed.   
Had this really just happened?

* * *

 

 Nothing but darkness filled the room, yet Alex was still awake.  
The man, Lev, had actually kissed him. 

It hadn’t been much more than a peck but…  
Heavens, what was he even thinking about! 

He didn’t want the man to really kiss him or to do anything else to him, still… a peck felt kind of anti-climactic.   
All this anxiety for nothing more than a peck on his lips… couldn’t the bastard have kissed him longer?  


Now he was left to freak out over a small barely there touch and feel even more bewildered.   
Resolutely, Alex turned to his side: he had to be completely tired-out to even think about kissing Tregubov, Lev, longer.  
Besides, who knew what they had injected him with this morning? 

 

* * *

 

Scrutinizing a stack of delivery notes, Tregubov let his mind drift back to the boy.  
His boy, who’s reactions proved to be even more delicious than anticipated. 

He unconsciously wet his lips, thinking back to the situation in the living room.   
Sascha had looked so innocent and…vulnerable.  
He hadn’t even realized he was fixing him with his gaze, until the boy had looked at him like frightened prey at a predator and even took a step back.  
And the reaction just now!  
The memory allowed a rare, soft smile to appear on his lips. Sascha was too cute for his own good. 

The smile morphed into a smirk: was his boy still awake thinking about the kiss? Tregubov really liked that idea…


End file.
